Help Me
by Ebee Kit
Summary: It's tricky to explain, but to put it bluntly, Celebi and a secret organization are after Mew, Mewtwo has some sort of crush on Mew, my friend the Pikachu is now trapped in an Ursaring's lair and I somehow got sucked into this mess.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Mewtwo's POV

Ever since I met her... the small, cute pink feline who, in fact, brought me to life . I had been trying to deny my true feelings for the feline legend but simply gave up. I knew that she was still very annoyed at me for trying to destroy her... I don't know what had come over me that day... but I am angry at myself for being so foolish and egotistic, thinking that I could really take over the world... I am sincererly glad I didn't though. I now know that I would of eventually been filled with grief and regret as I knew I had killed Mew... But, I luckily didn't.

Sorry, very short but it's more of an intro more coming. 


	2. Chapter 2: Explaination

Mew's POV

I laughed at the joke my best friend, Pichu, had just told me. She laughed to, but we both shut up when we saw Mewtwo sat on a rock, with a pecha berry in his oddly shaped hands. He looked  
up from the heart-shaped fruit before blinking visibly and floated up towards me. I put my tail round Pichu's own black appendage in case we had to teleport away, and I noticed that her bright  
red(shiny pichu out of movie nine)cheeks were also making their own defence; crackling with electricity. "Calm down."  
Mewtwo's deep voice rang through the warm spring air.  
" Why should we, Murderer?"- My nickname for him ever since he killed that boy, who was brought back to life by the tears of the poor Pokemon who he made fight to their near-deaths AND  
tried to kill me "I told you, I regret hurting you-" he was cut of by a cry of  
" You did WHAT?" Celebi, all flustered and angry, flitted down from seemingly nowhere and went all up in Mewtwo's face and was glaring with his rather-similar-to-mine eyes, and I'd wager he  
was using Leer. Mewtwo flinched, but otherwise nothing. ''Well, what are ya, a mute? Say something!"  
Mewtwo blinked as if two say 'WHAT THE HELL?' and replied by placing a ... finger? On Celebi and teleporting him away.  
''Uh... I don't follow. What the Jirachi's ribbons just happened?'' Pichu looked confused.  
''I have no idea.''  
We bothed looked at Mewtwo, who shrugged and floated in front of us both.  
''For you as an apology.'' His hands went blue-ish and suddenly a basket of pecha, oran, sitrus, cheri, watmel, pinap, razz ,payap and nomel berries, even a large bag of poffins and gummis,  
orange, yellow and pink gummis at that. Oh, and some rare candy, berry juice and sweet hearts.  
I looked up at him. ''Um... thank you... very much. We both love these sorts of berries and gummis, so, uh, thanks.''  
He blinked a bit before nodding and teleporting away. Suddenly, Victini appeared. Victini is my other best friend. She loves sweets so much that she made a nest of them... Ah. ''OOOOOH  
ORANGE GUMMIS YAY!'' She squealed.  
CHOMP

your snivy evolved into magikarp

Oh! Disclaimer: I think that pokemon is wonderful but sadly I dont own it but if I did May and Ash would already be dating :) (GO ADVANEDSHIPPING)

Mew's POV.

I couldn't help but grin at the huge basket of treats and berries at my feet. Ha, Victini has orange gummi juice ALL OVER her face and is asleep on the floor and since she is a Fire/Psycic type  
she won't let me use Bubble to clean her face and Pichu is chewing an apparently very chewy yellow gummi. I keep telling her to spit it out, but she was always the stubborn/jolly type. OK, I feel  
full now but I still want the payap berries... Uh, small stomach, I hate you. Urghhhh...  
It's very dark... Oowowowowowowow...  
Pichu's POV.

Grr... Die, tomato... um I mean gummi. OW MY ~{*|¬ TOOTH. OK, I give. I'll spit it out but ask Mew to use Ice Beam on it so it will be a lollipop... Wait, why is Mew green? Is that... Shaymin? Yep,  
the little bush is trying to heal her using Heal Pulse. She is in land forme so please don't ask me how the hell she got here. Whoa. How did Meloetta get here? Mesprit too. And ever the Defib  
guys, Plusle, Minun and Thundrus. Oh. It's a healing emergency... Mew, don't eat so much next time. ''HEY GUYS!'' I shouted up at them. They turned. ''Can Plusle and Minun and Thunderus  
come here, please? Oh, and do move aside." I said with a cute twitch of my ears. I was an ant compared to most legendaries, with me being the 'tiny mouse Pokemon'. No fair. 'MOVE IT OR  
LOSE IT, LOSERS.' Is what I should of said, but I guess I want to be polite today for some reason... OK Mew, this might hurt a little bit. ''Plusle, stand on one side of Mew, and Minun on the  
other, Thunderus, power up Plusle and Minun with your tail.''  
They looked at me funny, but did as told. Pokemon will do about anything if it means saving another, especially lengendaries. Plusle positioned herself on one side of Mew, and Thunderus  
tapped him and her with his tail as Minun stood on the opposite side. ''Now use Spark!'' I shouted, probably sounding like these people called 'trainers' who boss Pokemon around to knock out  
another innocent Pokemon. They nodded and sent out the small blasts of electricity, jolting Mew awake. She looked around, blinking. Her eyes were large and open, and her face was flushed  
and red. Then she saw the huge basket of goodies, which I just noticed had Iron, Calcium and all the rest of the status power-up elements.  
Oh, and Old Gatos or whatever. And Lava Cookies. AND RageCandyBars. Yum. ''WTFBBQOMG LAVA COOKIES'' She shrilled.  
'' !'' She bolted to the fiery cookies. Wait... Is that... Celebi? He has a letter... A pink and red letter... he is about to drop it on Mew... OMG ITS A L:O:V:E letter! I knew it! Celebi has feelings for  
Mew! So thats why he got so angry at Mewtwo for hurting Mew over 30 years ago... Wait. Wait. Wait. Mewtwo put SWEET HEARTS AND PECHA BERRIES IN THE GIFT BASKET... So...  
When Mewtwo said 'I told you, I regret hurting you' and was cut off by Celebi... He sounded so sincere. And now, I'd wager Celebi brought all the Legendary Pokemon here because Mew was  
sick... Oh, and Victini? She is still asleep...

Victini's POV.

Pancaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes...

Pichu's POV.

Hey, Victini just went ''MIIIIIIIIIINE...PANCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKES...'' In her sleep.

...

OK, I have an idea! Celebi is still in the air, looking back and forth from the love letter and Mew, and the basket of treats is at my feet... so maybe Mewtwo-  
''Hey, Pichu! I found a pink and purple gummi! Look!''  
Yup. Pink and purple gummi... WAIT!  
''Mew! Don't eat that! Give it to me, quick!'' I shouted, making a beeline for the...HEART SHAPED GUMMI!  
''Huh? Pichu what are you-''  
Before she could say more, I snatched the gummi from her paws and used Quick Attack to bolt away as fast as I could. Celebi had dropped the love letter. Oh, no...I used Dig to get  
underground and placed the heart-shaped, oddly solid treat in the hole, using Sand-Attack to bury it as I bolted of again. Now... Come on... I have to reach this... Oh! I know Bounce! Perfect...  
NOW! I leapt into the air, spininng and grabbing it. I landed neatly on my feet, and decided to use Quick Attack now, as Mew could get the very hard gummi if I wasn't quick.  
I made it, and I used Dig to go underground, using Smack Down and sealing the entrance to my little den. Urgh, it's , my friend Shinx can fix this! I left the 2 things on the floor of my den, and  
burrowed of to the basket of treats to steal all the yellow gummis. I know Shinx won't do a job for anyone unless he gets a treat, and yellow gummis are his favourites. And he knows Flash...  
Well, obviously. He's the Flash Pokemon. I popped up, grabbing the basket and running off, pushing at the back of the wicker container. I stepped back, and then used Quick Attack on the  
back of the thingi. I saw Mew, looking sadly at the basket. Oh. It looks like I'm a mad theif now... Oh! She wants Payap berries and Pink gummis! I threw some at her and she looked like a kid on  
Christmas day for a second, before squealing and grinning she disappeared behind them. Yay! Now, to call Shinx. Me and Shinx are friends, and we invented a call for each other. I will now  
demonstrate. I fired a Thunderbolt into the sky, then used Charm around it, so it seemed to be a crackling sea of heart-shaped thingies...  
''SHINXXXXX!'' I screamed up at the sky. My reply was an explosion of lightning, so Shinx saw. He's pretty near, too. An idea just came to me... I know Mew would be happier with Mewtwo, as  
Celebi is just a suck-up... Well, my idea was...  
To make Celebi fall in love with me.

Celebi's POV.

Grr... what is that Pichu up to? Wait... She's calling someone called Shinx... I'll freeze time around him. Oh! A Shinx... lets see if I can morph into one... Ahh... I felt two large ears make  
themselves known on my head, then a tail pulled out on my rear, crowning itself with a star, then black and blue fur snaked it's way up my body, and my arms got thicker and fur grew on them,  
the same with my hind legs ... Lovely. I had always loved the feeling of transforming, Latias and her friend Ditto showed me how to. You focus on the body, the way they move, and then tense  
up. It feels like simply stretching out after a good, lond rest. But the problem is I can never mirror the moveset. Or the ability to fly, unfortunately-!  
Or, in other words...  
I.  
Can't..  
FLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!

Pichu's POV.

Come on, Shinx... You know Quick Attack... Wait... OW.  
''OW YOU IDIOT WATCH WHERE YOUR'E FLYIN'-wait.'' I ranted before stopping myself short and blinking.  
SHINX? How the hell did he get here so fast... Oh well. Let's take advantage...  
''Yo, Shinx. I got your fave gummi... But ALSO, I have a question... Well... WHAT THE HELL IN THE NAME OF USING A TM ON A FLYING MAGIKARP?'' I shreiked. He looked caught off-  
guard.  
''Uh... I got trans- a Fearow to give me a lift?'' He said sheepishly. RIIIIIGHT. ''About the gummi...?'' He said quietly, with an edge of uncertaincy lacing his voice. Hmm... Is something wrong with  
him? Hey, wha does 'Trans' mean? Transport? Transaction? The elder Loppuny of Eterna? I have no idea- wait, Normal type... Trans... Ditto... TRANSFORM! Let's see... Celebi can transform,  
so let's have a quick test. ''Hey. What is the gummi that my 2nd best friend can't stand, Shinx?'' I asked. Shinx doesn't know Victini very well, so he wouldn't know. ''Uh... Blue and black...?'' He  
said. BiNgO. ''I think...'' He said with and edge of worry. I smirked. He thinks Shinx knows this. MWAHAHAHAHA. I'm evil. ''Hey, there was something I wanted to show you. Come on.'' I  
motioned for him to come over and Quick Attacked away. ''H-hey! Wait!'' He yelped. ... .He let out a long, shrill whistle. Ah. Grasswhistle. Wait, a Grass move. A CELEBI MOVE. IT IS CELEBI.  
Perfect. Wait... What is that-  
ARRRGHHHHHH! '' SHINX WHAT THE HELL YOU LAZY IDIOT YOU HAVE TO RUN YOU HAVE NO STAMINA WHATSOEVER I- Grrr.''  
I was flying. On a large, white thing. A Togekiss. Great. I. GIVE. UP. ''So, uhh... About the gummi?'' He said, looking at the disappearing ground as if he has done this a million times before,  
which he had, probably... I decided to have a poke around and test him. ''Yeah, um... I brought two kinds. Grass and yellow gummis. What will it be?'' I knew Celebi couldn't resist grass  
gummis, so I lied to get him to crack and beg for the grass gummi. Oh. What a surprise, I actually have one. ''Um...'' He began. '' Gra...Yellow, please?'' He said WAY to politely to be Shinx.  
And plus he **_EPIC LIP SLIPPED_**. Oh, fun. ''Well, um... 'Shinx'.'' I began. Let's see how he handles this... ''BYE!'' I gave him a fierce shove and he toppled of the edge of the wing he was seated  
on. ''**_WHAT THE-_**'' He screamed, then, a ghostly white glow shrouded him and he morphed into a fairy sort of thing. He glared up at me. Damn, if looks could kill, I would of crumpled to the floor  
and fallen of the oblivious white thing.

life sucks, u should know dat, nuff said.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted

Um... fail. The last chapter, I mean. oh, HUGE shout-out to Icecreamsyndrome, thanks for the help. A lot.

Pichu's POV I cringed as Celebi transformed back into his normal pixie-like form, but cringed to the point of flattening my oversized ears against my undersized head when-  
"PICHU!"  
Ow... wait, that's Mew! But- Oh my Arceus.  
Celebi had his arm around Mew's tail at the bulbous tip, so she began to struggle. Then, in a milisecond, Mewtwo appeared(he probably teleported or used Extremespeed). Celebi's blue eyes widened in horror just before Mewtwo sprang up to his level and gave him a punch in the face to remember. Then he grabbed him, staring into his bruised face, and then blinked.  
He was in a panic, I wonder why... Oh, no... this can't be the 'Dark and blind-with-anger side of him'... can it? But... oh. He healed Celebi, I see. And Celebi has disappeared. Mew is unconcious and pale, her normal rosy skin tone is now the color of human flesh. Her levitation wavered and then gave out, sending the small pyscat plummeting. ''MEW!" Mewtwo shrieked in his telepathy, darting down and catching the feline legendary. I leapt off the Togekiss, who had stopped to watch the fight with a grin, and then flapped my ears hard and gained flight as the white angel/bird flew off with a shrug of his large wings. I flapped my way down to the bipedal cat and his counterpart, sitting on Mewtwo's shoulder and smiling nervously. "What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to check her pulse?" Mewtwo snapped. I cringed.  
" I-is she OK?" I asked, feeling a shudder run through my body at the harsh, cold glare he was giving me.  
"As far as I know, yes..."  
"Well... um... she won't fall for you if you treat ME like that, kitty."  
I saw anger, shock and the usual look of misery on his face.

BUS-TED


	4. Chapter 4: Smirking

Hey... I KNOW 53 people have looked at my story so far, and NONE of which of you have reviewed. Jeez. Rude. 53 people with accouts, 47 without. 100 people.

Mewtwo's POV.

No... how could she know? How could she know that?  
"H-ho-how-how-_**DO YOU KNOW THAT**_?" I screamed at the shiny on my shoulder, knocking her off with shock. She forgot to flap her ears to fly, and was sent plummeting down to the rocky turf about a mile below me. Her screaming brought me back into the world, and then I remembered that the undersized mouse was Mew's best friend. It might seem like it, but I am not heartless. I focused my mind-strength into my eyes, and my vision was sheened with baby blue. But, before Psychic could reach her, another force did.  
**_Vine Whip._**

I heard a cackle, and a snicker (probably someone snickering at my expression), then there was a psychic barrier of some sort, but not my own, which rose and grew until it was the size of a private plane for humans. A small green pixie emerged. It was Celebi. The barrier was to stop Pichu from falling. "He-he-he-he-he... want this rodent back, eh, nomad?" He mocked, knocking Pichu unconcious with Hypnosis. Her eyes glazed over and closed, her head bowed, and she began to near-silently snore. "HOW DARE YOU!" I exploded at him, but he didn't seem fazed. "Give me Mew, then I will give you Pichu. Deal?" He extended a vine out for me to shake, or put Mew in.  
"If you think that I will just HAND her to you like that, you need to have your head examined." I sneered. In the moment after I said that, I heard Mew's childish voice:  
"Halleluiah, the wall made a funny!" I blinked, and looked down. She wasn't there. "BOO!" She boomed from behind my head, giggling.  
Then, as I was stunned a little, I saw a smirking Celebi come flying at me, and everything went black...

Me: Well, was that good enouch for you? Huh? Please review, need _**someon**_**_e_** who will... Oh, I will mention you in the next chapter. Yes, I know they have all been OOC. But this IS my first multi-chapter fic... and I'm still a rookie.

Mew: Stop making excuses.

Me: Stop scaring Mewtwo.

Mew: _Make me._

Pichu: Mew, shut up.


	5. Chapter 5: Partners

Hi Guest. Of course you can be Charizard. :) In what way do you want me to inclue you? In the story? Well, k... If you do._** Pakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakes**_ to you too :D Send me an OC in a review if you want, I will see what I can do with your requests.

Mew's POV.

I gasped as I discovered my mistake too soon. Why did I do that, I thought, feeling cold sweat drip slowly down my body._ I am such an idiot_, I thought. Celebi flew towards me, slowly, trying not to scare me.

_Yeah, right_.

He put a slender vine around my shoulder, then around my neck. Then he pressed my ears to my scalp, and put Pichu, who I noticed was napping at the bottom of a large bubble, in a sphere of Protect. Then he put me in one, and caught the falling Mewtwo with Psychic, and used Uproar, then Wake-up slapped Mewtwo into full awareness. The, out of nothing, a rumbling roar was heard (my Protect and Pichu's had been burst). Pichu was now fully concious, and was looking around like she just had a bad dream. The vine on my neck was not letting up, and Celebi had trapped Mewtwo in his Psychic. Then a flash of orange flames got our attention. A large, dragon-like creature with blue wings and a flaming tail hovered above us, before glancing at Celebi, and Celebi gave him a nod, and sent four vines rushing towards him. Charizard lifted an arm, and long, blue-purple claws grew from his hand, and he slashed at the vines and cut them off. I felt wetness on my cheek, and then I found that I was crying. I remembered the vine on my neck when it was tugged by Celebi as he moved, and then the vine was coiled around my feet(curse them for being so big), and Charizard tied me and Pichu up. My heart raced, and I began to thrash... but as soon as my body moved, I got a Mach Punch to my side, which drew a TINY bit of blood. I screamed in agony as the bruise set in. Then it wet all black, but a milisecond before it did, I saw a tear in the Charizard's eye.

Pichu's POV.

As I furiously began to squirm against my vines that tied me up so tight I could barely breathe, I saw Mew get knocked unconcious by Charizard's Mach Punch, and she was put into a small bag neither of us seemed to notice before. Charizard flew up to me, and with each beat of his wings, my shallow breathing quickened. He grabbed me by the tail, and knocked me about as he dropped me in the bag. I might have been seeing things, but in his eyes I saw tears.

~oO0Oo~

Pichu's POV.

I was silent the whole journey to wherever we were flying, giving my thoughts the chance to take over. I knew why he didn't knock me out, he didn't think I could fly or teleport. Then, the gentle jolting of the bag stopped, but we were still in the air, and I know that because of the swaying. I saw his claw open the top of the bag, and he lifted me out. On instinct, I ran up his arm to his shoulder, and perched. "Why did we stop?" I asked him, looking him boldly in the eyes. He leaned in close to my ears and said "Run."  
Why? Why was he letting me go? Never mind, I'm free. "Where to? And what about Mew?" I asked suspiciously.  
"_I will get her~_!" Chimed a familiar, passionate voice.  
_Victini..._  
I jumped as I saw Victini emerge from behind Charizard. "Um... **V**? Why are you here?" I asked in surprize.  
"I am Charizard's partner, against Celebi. He wants his partner to be Mew. But Mew doesn't know that. Celebi is kind... of... _evil_, but he is being desperate. He was trying to ransom you and Mew."  
She said in her usual fiery, fierce voice. I get it now. "I get it now." I thought aloud. "But still, run where to?"  
Victini giggled and grabbed Mew with Psychic, then gripped Mew's tail and mine, read my mind and spoke telephathically to Charizard, but I heard since Mew taught me to listen to telepahtic converse: "Thank you."

Me: So guest, was that to your liking? I made you seem a little bit evil, but made you the hero at the end.  
Mew: Ow... *rubs Mach Punch bruise*  
Pichu: Mew! You're ALIVE!  
Mew: Well duh, no Lum berries.  
Pichu:**DA HELL** *flies away with ears*  
Mew: How rude. *teleports away*  
Me: Well... Um... Yeah._** END CHAPTER END CHAPTER END CHAPTER END CHAPTER!**_  
Mewtwo: Hey I didn't have ONE complete line-  
Me: **_AND YOU WON'T! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_**


	6. Chapter 6: Teleportation

Um... Just review, I need critisism... or however you spell it... ;)

Pichu's POV.

Just as Victini grabbed my tail, something dawned on me. What happened to my vines? "WAIT!" I cried to Victini as she got a firmer grip on our tails. She looked up and with her huge blue eyes  
she gave me a 'What?' look. " M-my vines! What happened to them?" I squeaked.  
" They were slowly-slowly-SLOOOOOOOW-ly removed and thrown out of the bag by my Psychic." A bubbly, proud and smooth answer. OOOOOOh.  
" Ok... thank you, V. And you too, Chari." I giggled, pointing at Victini and 'Chari'.  
" HEY!" The instant reply of both of them. Ok... I'm starting to get impatient.  
"Can we get moving, please?" I asked innocently.  
Victini sighed. " Hmmmmmm..." She said, seeming to want to leave by the mischevious look in her sky-blue occulars. She made us dangle by our tails, then I (and presumably Mew in her  
sleep) felt an airy feeling drape us, and we teleported.

Victini's POV. scratchy scratchy

As I teleported, I kept the tightest grip on Pichu's tail, as she was concious, her tail was extremely sensitive, but she did her best to forget that it was not an enemy holding her tail, but a friend.

Pichu's POV.

GET THE HELL OFF MY TAIL!

Victini's POV.

Mew was hanging limply as I held her long tail, wrapping around my neck. As we reached the place we were going to, the first thing I saw was... Celeb-

Me: OMG! DRAMATIC CLIFFIE!  
Mew: Right... Ok...?  
Pichu: *in the shower which just appeared* OMG GO AWAY YOU PERVZ!  
Mew: O.o  
Me: O_o  
Mew and me: WTF *BOOOM*


	7. Chapter 7: Ow

Grr. Dammit. Can SOMEONE with a heart REVIEW PLEASE? Gosh, this fic has had 475 hits and OnE very kind person has reviewed.

Victini's POV.

-Ia. The first thing I notced is that she had several non-fatal cuts, scabs and bruises. Her enigmatic blue eyes were struggling to stay open, and her small, fairy/bug wings only gave out limp, weak little twitches. I dumped Pichu and Mew on the floor and gasped and rushed forward. "CELEBIA!" I shrieked, picking up her weakened, damaged body. She gave a few murmurs of 'You got..' and 'please don't...' and 'leave me...be...' and stuff. Then I remembered that Mew knew Recover. Maybe... " Mew! Mew, Mew, Mew, MEW!" I yelped loudly at her. She grumbled out a blurry, slurred "Five more minutes'... so I used my favorite move on her, Wake-up Slap. My ears bent forward and turned a shade of magenta, and I moved my form forwrd and slapped Mew repeatedly across the face. " Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow OW!" She yelped.  
Then I grabbed onto her mind, and brought her to Celebia. I telepathicaly ordered a shared Recover, to heal her from then Mach Punch bruise and, well, duh, Celebia. The blue, pink and yellow force rippled down their bodies. Most of Cele- yes, let's call her that- Cele's cuts and bumps had gone, while the others were reduced to very small little scrapes and grazes. The blue, huge bruise on Mew's side went down to what you would've expected if someone had...maybe rubbed rubber, up her side since it was a mere, red line now.

Me: Well... nothin' really happened there.  
Mew: I am Victini's ROBOT ROBOT.  
Pichu: *is stuck by her head in some dirt*  
Mew: I am Victini's ROBOT ROBOT.  
Me: Mew, you said 'ow' 33 times in this chapter.  
Mew: I am Victini's ROBOT ROBOT.  
Me: o.e  
Mew: I am Vict-  
Pichu * pulls self out of dirt*  
Me and Pichu: STFU MEW!


	8. Chapter 8: School

Um... THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH PIKAMEWGRL AND DEATH ANGEL SHADW KAT! :) Yay, some viewies XD Ok, this chapter is dedicated to those two, and will be good :3 AND I'M 489 reviews short, guys. :( You get a cookie if you review. X( R&R.

Mew's POV.

Um... are things OK? Why am I moving... I can't feel my body...oh % *&. Victini... took over again... :(. Grr... maybe I can avoid it again...

Pichu's POV.

Can someone tell me what has happened? Mew looks like a robot, Victini is rolling on the floor laughing for some reason, and I can't feel my tail. Oh. Victini took a psychic hold on Mew. Now... Doubleslap.  
My ears lost some of their yellow, and I rushed toward the laughing Victini. I raised them above my head, and struck her several times.

"Hey-! Wyha-! A- -ich- NYAH!"  
I then snickered and walked over to Mew, grabbing her tail and yanking it. She yelped in surprize and pain, and her levitation gave out. I lifted her up and shook her lightly. "Mew..."  
No response.  
"Mew..."  
Same.  
"Mew."  
Again...  
"MEW."  
Grr.  
"MEW!" The noise woke Cele, who groaned and tossed onto her other side, and then sighed and sat up. She looked down at herself, wonder in her eyes, then looked at me. I shrugged, ignoring the questioning gaze, and then brought up a Protect around Mew and me, and used Uproar.  
Mew flattened her small ears against her scalp, and then slapped me with her tail. The Protect disappeared.  
"OW!" From both of us. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me. I mimicked her, and pulled my tongue out at her. Then, I heard a rustle. My head turned and I stared at the bush where I heard it. The bush was pretty tall. About ... 7 foot. A human-sort-of thing... A Gardevoir emerged, and she looked down at us in shock. She gasped, and then she leaned forward and whispered "Have you ever been to school?" in a worried tone. Me, Mew, Cele and Victini stared up at her, and then at the same time, we said "Nope." She smiled and spoke "Grab onto me." We did, and the very familiar feeling washed over us. We teleported.

When we arrived, we were in a room. It had desks with matching chairs made from wood, a sandstone slab for a chalkboard, and a lot Pokemon seated around. All of them looked at us, then some of them said "MEW! AND A SHINY!" or "VICTINI, CELEBIAAA!" or "SHINIES AND LEGENDARIES!" It was embarrasing. Then, a young normal Pichu rushed upto me and said:  
"You look like a... Pikachu..."  
I turned scarlet, but my cheeks and fur helped hide it.

Well Kat and MewGirl, was dat to your liking?

REVIEW IT MAKES ME FLY EVEN IF IT'S JUST THE WORD DOG! 


	9. Chapter 9: Cheri

Hi! I'm updating so quick... Well, WE BROKE 500 VIEWS! Here's a celebration ch.

Pichu's POV.

The young Pichu before me reached forth and touched my cheek. "I'm Raik." He said, smiling in awe and happiness.  
"I-I'm just Pichu... but I l-like being called Chu." I stuttered, staring at his light pink electricity pouches.  
"Ok Chu." He said with a grin. I turned into a Cheri.

So so so so so so short but yeah XD 


	10. Chapter 10: Human

Oh thank you soooooooo much PikaMewGirl. You seriously made my day there :) Here's a thingy off the idea XD Sorry for late update, I usually uptate about once , maybe twice weekly, hell, sometimes even twice in one DAY, but...I had SERIOUS case of writer's block...  
PikaMewGirl inspired me. AND THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH CANDLESNUFF! I now have 9 new reviews thanks to you! Yay. On with da story...

Mewtwo's (yay, not Pichu's- I mean Chu's POV 8O) POV.

My vision slowly, but surely, returned to me, alerting me of my surroundings. I was in some sort of den; a sandy, small and dark place, with a boulder that looked like something from the move Smack Down, and the sand was the sort of sand that came from Sand-Attack. Then, a blue light from the edge near my feet made itself known. I tried to demand where I was, how I got here, and why I was here, but something was across my mouth. I tried to simply lift it off with my powers, but as soon as the soft glow from my eyes lit up the nearly pitch-black room, a blur of green shot at me, and used Disable. Now I can't use Psychic. Great. Wait... Mew...  
"Explain this. NOW." An icy cold, furious hiss sounded from the blue lights, and it wasn't nice. It send Joltiks racing up my spine(figure).  
It lifted a solid, heart-shaped gummi.

Mew's POV.

I giggled quitley as I saw P- Chu turn as bright red as a Cheri berry. She turned and shot a glare at me, and I returned it by pulling my tounge out. She pouted lightly and strutted off across the 'classroom', Raik on her tail. Gardevoir floated to the top of the class, and opened her mouth to speak when-  
"Hey, guys, what is this place?" A girl. That wasn't Pokespeak, even if I am capable of it... this is bad.  
"I dunno, looks like a sorta... school." A boy, sounding curious.  
"Let's check it out." The girl again. I panicked. Then, I remembered something that Latias and her lil' partner Ditto told me:  
"When in doubt, transform your way out." Then it hit me. The knowledge that I wouldn't be able to help the other with my Mew-Legendary-Super-sorta powers. Because the relaxing feeling floating over me gently made my tail about 4 inches long, drastically shortening it from it's usual 1.5m. It then turned brown and fluffy, and the tip grew a pale, smoky cream. My ears grew more rabbit-like(all in about, 4 seconds), and all my pale pink fur turned a nice, toasty beige color, my sky blue occulars turned a calming, watered-down sapphire, since having blue eyes always seemed to haunt me through my transformations. My short arms grew more defined paws, and my hind legs stopped looking like a rabbit's and turned into more fox-like appendages. My back shortened and became about as long as my tail, if not about 2 inches longer, and there we have it.  
I'm an Eevee.

? POV.

I walked through the long, waving grass to take a look at the building that stood before me. It had a door, so... why not? I walked up to the small oak door, my little Hoshiko perched on my hat. I had never really been a fashion girl. Just... a girl. With a shiny Pikachu that I raised from a shiny Pichu. Today I wore my favorite outfit, a sky blue sleeveless jacket over a plain white vest, with a grey pair of shorts that reached my mid-thigh, my waist-length brown locks swaying from my movements and the slight breeze, the cap Ash gave me for my birthday that looked just like his Unova cap that he sported currently as he trekked Unova, just no red. What was red is now white. I had a pale skin tone and green eyes. Yeah. Not very pretty. My name is Leila Ketchum, the 12-year-old sister of Ash Ketchum. Now you know. My irritating accomplice(only a temporary one, though) kept telling me to go back, but... nah. Hmm... I think I heard some sort of... cry of... "EEV!" Well... yeah, now I'm deaf. Wait, an Eevee! This is my chance... Hmm... I think this weird.. wait what?! Why do I have a Cherish Ball? Is this something to do with Mew, or what? I doubt it. What would a Mew be doing in Ilex? I gently pushed the door open, and saw a... no way. A classroom?! For Pokemon?! What the hell? I gasped. There was... a shiny Pichu... sat near.. a blue-eyed Eevee! This is... it. Here goes!  
"GO, CHERISH BALL!" I yelled and threw the small, apple-like Pokeball into the direction of the little brown furball, and it was sucked inside by a... flurry of... feathers? What? The ball rocked about a bit; the Eevee was putting up a damn good struggle. Then, I heard the joyous 'Cli-ching!' as the feathers burst from the Pokeball. But wasn't that supposed to be just boring old sparkles? Oh well. I caught a rare. Then, a wave of pain washed over my whole body. I was losing awareness, then everything went fuzzy and I fell on my face. Give us Mew back! Give us Mew back! Shouts.. shouts and shreiks. I opened my eyes to be met with the floor. "Now!" DO IT!" They were yelling... at me? I caught Eevee! Not Mew! I wanted to yell back. No. I couldn't. every nerve in my body was in agony. I couldn't move. Then I remembered the Pokeball in my hand. The instant I did, a bright flash came from my left. Evolution.  
I barely managed to trap the evolving bird in the small thing, but of course, not knowing what it was, and another flh of white, only breif, a ball opening, caught my intest, but that curiosity turned to fear and confusion as a rough rock rubbed on my back. Before I knew it, I was unconcious, being pecked and scratched by the enraged Pokemon, more then enough to draw blood, and my annoying counterpart had ditched me forever.

Life hates me. 


	11. Chapter 11: Feathers

Uh, I know I haven't updated in fovever, but just to warn you(don't kill me! X.x), this will be pretty short...

Mew's POV.

I panicked. Just panicking. I had no idea where I was, just that it was bright. As soon as that red 'Poke Ball' that somehow made me feel... strange, but drawn to it(not like I had a choice, it clamped shut and wouldn't let me out), like I'd seen it before, maybe at a bad time... wait... that's it!

**-flashback-**

_I was flying through a cave, enjoyiing myself as I played amongst the rocks and rubble, darting in between the holes and cracks. After about an hour of flying and exploring, I grew bored. So I flitted over to a small, dusty stone, and got an idea. I can carve into these rocks...hmm.. right! I giggled in happiness when the glowing silver or Metal Claw shone from my paw, and cavred a simple pattern in it, which then I carved into an eyelash thing. Bored again, I placed it above one of my eyelids, and leaned over a puddle that had dripped from the ceiling. I nearly died laughing and giggling, not knowing what I had done. Yes, anonymous to me, was the fact that I had infused some of my DNA into this small stone by simply playing. Then all of a sudden, there was a glowing light from the floor. I jumped. Then just when I was about to teleport away, a small, red, apple like... Pole ball? Poker ball? Pokeyball? What did they call it...?_

**_Aha! It's a Pokeball!_**_  
_

_ Then as soon as I remembered, it flashed and started shrinking... turning whiter, and whiter, and dissapeared into the floor. Suddenly, it bloomed into a single white flower, with one of the same feathers hanging off it. Apparently, I was in a place called 'Ilex forest'. Celebia, the only other(female) Celebi, lived in fear of capture and being possesed here. Poor paranoid thing._

**-end flashback-**

I knew that cave had crumbled. I knew that I was caught in a Pokeball. I hated the fact that an insolent HUMAN kidnapped me. Oh, well. I hope she dies at the hands of my new friend, and my old friend put together.

_**Ok, kinda weird. :P**_


	12. Chapter 12: Unintentional

Ok, first of all, I want to thank PikaMewGirl sincerely for all her reviews. Second, uh... here's THE 12th CHAPTER! Yay. K. Why are you still there? Never mind.

Chu's POV.

You know those moments in your life where you are just so angry, you THINK you don't have a single rational thought, but you do? Yeah, I'm stuck in one of those right now. Just furious, but I guess this is my rational thinking. But right now, my attention was focused on the behemoth in front of me. The colossal Onix just stared down at the girl who Raik and I nearly... electrocuted to death. The flow of electricity had been cut off by this... thing, since it could take a lot of powerful blasts(I just found out) of electricity and not be harmed. It was making soft groaning sounds, like large boulders grinding together wile softly prodding her with a small, rough-looking rock attached to it's tail. Raik seemed to be in one of the same situations(duh) as me, you know, the fury? It seemed neither me nor him could calmly, or at least sensibly, take in the news. Well, a girl just barged into this little place and caught the legendary Mew, disguised as an Eevee, as well as a poor Pidgey who was undergoing evolution. But apparently, none of us besides Mewvee and the Pidgey-turning-into-Pidgeotto caught her interest, and she launched an apple-thing at her. Then the apple-thing had flew over towards her and swallowed her whole. Then me and Raik had shook off our disbelief and shock for the moment, giving us enough of a chance to attack. So we did. Now here we are, twitching and glaring venomously at the pile of rocks that had appeared and somehow managed to not break the ceiling. Suddenly, the intruder twitched. And again. Again. She was shaking. Then she fell limp. The Onix froze, as did everyone in the room. Then she jerked violently, letting out an earsplitting screech. I'm pretty sure that Gardevoir had fainted, I heard a thud. But never mind. I quickly covered my face with my ears, which had just found to me unnaturally large, even for a Pichu. I noticed Raik doing the same, just before a familiar apple rolled out her hand. Her eyes snapped open. I jumped like I saw a ghost. She bolted upright. I lunged forth with the abition to claw her eyes out, only to be held back by small arms. I turned, only to be met by the face of Raik. Suddenly unaware of the world, I just stared back into the onyx(how ironic) eyes, my face flushing red, but my fur and cheeks helping to hide it. He blinked, then blushed hard. I heard a yelp from behind me, which startled me, and my head flew forward. I closed my eyes tight, bracing for impact... when my lips connected with something of equal furriness. My eyes shot open. I was met with wide onyx orbs, sparkling with some sort of delight and shock. I nearly flew through the roof. I just kissed Raik.  
My first kiss was unintentional.

But... I enjoyed it.

_  
Teehee. Um, I hope you were satisfied... 


	13. Chapter 13: Familiar

Ok, PikaMewGirl, here's the biggest cookie in the world *Hands* *falls over* Ow. Well, thank you soooo much :) You inspired me to do this with your ideas and stuff :D ((So no one gets confused, there's been a time skip here =3)

Chu's POV.

I knew it was stupid to follow her. I just knew it, but something made me just tag along under her hat. It was a horrible plan, anyway. So here I am now. Lost. I had fell out of the baseball cap she wore loosely over her head, landing on mine, then everything had gone black. Now I'm in the middle of some forest.. but I'm not sure which one. I might just be in a little foresty area, but I doubt it. I growled quietly in frustration into the cushion of leaves I had crawled to, then heaved myself up into a slouching-sitting position. I stared up, hoping to see the sky, but all I saw were the shadowy, over-hanging ceiling of trees. I must be in Ilex, then, I thought unhappily to myself. I slowly got to my feet, then crouched and started sniffing the ground in silence, but allI got was a grassy, foresty smell. '_Well, that's to be expected, silly_,' a little voice chimed in my head scoldingly. "I wasn't looking for that, though," I muttered grumpily- well, I have a right to be grumpy here. Then, suddenly, I heard a scampering sound, then a loud _CRASH!_, then an '_Oof..._'. "Hey, who put that tree there?"  
I froze. That's it, I'm dead. I've invaded someone's territory.  
"Uh, Leila, you might want to watch out next time," A voice said in clear Pokespeak. I started. A trainer and Pokemon? This is bad. I rushed back behind the tree, and made a dive for under my leaf cushion, only to be met with golden fur.  
"**OW**!" The golden thing exclaimed. I leapt back, then looked up and froze in horror. A shiny Pikachu sat leaning against a tree... stump...? It was a stump?  
_That's not fair_.  
Well, the apparent 'he' was rubbing his side, cringing, and staring at the floor. He glanced up.  
"Oh. Hi," He said nonchalantly.  
I blinked. "Hi? Really?" I said in a flat, monotonous voice. I nearly bruised him and he says just 'Hi'? Then he sighted my cheeks. His eyes bulged. "You're SHINY!?" He cried. I narrowed my eyes, folding my arms turning away slightly.  
"So?"  
He looked at the floor again. "She can't be..."  
"Ex-cuuuuuuse me?" I drawled. He looked up.  
"Sorry. I just think I just mistook you for someone..," He mumbled, then resorted to looking at the floor again, then dropped onto his belly on the leaves. He got up. "Ow. Ahem, excuse me for a second-  
LEEEEIIIIIILAAAAAA!" He yelled up at the hidden sky, then I heard klutzy footsteps to my far right. I fell over. "Is Leila your trainer?" I asked after getting up. He nodded. "Yeah," He said, then turned to the right. "You'd be better off either hiding or pretending to be unconcious now," He grumbled. I sighed, I wanted to get out of here, so I think I'll just follow them. Well, if Mew wants me she can always telepathically talk to me, and I can tell her where I am... wait. She's still in the apple... right? I can't remember. But something about this Pikachu seemed strangely... familiar. I looked up. "No, I'm coming with you," I said bluntly. He fell over, anime-style. I sweatdropped. There was an awkward silence, but it only lasted a few long seconds. The stumbling human footsteps continued, but louder. "Well, you look kind of familiar, so..." We both said at the exact same time.  
Well, no matter what he thinks, I'm coming with them. I just don't want to be swallowed by an apple.  
_

I'm sorry for not updating this for so long :( Please don't kill me :D


	14. Chapter 14- Mew

I am so, so, sorry guys! Please don't kill me :(

Pichu's POV.  
After a while of sliding through the shadows, me and Pikachu eventually found the girl that caught Mew. She was looking around her, calling 'HOSHIKO, BABY? WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?!' and falling over. It took a lot of concentration to get her attention with me being unseen, but Pikachu just rustled the leaves near his feet while I hid behind a tree. I held my breath. She could walk around here anytime now...  
I saw her snatch poor Pikachu up off the forest earth into the air then near strangle him with a suffocating hug. Pikachu promptly shocked her and jumped down, huffing. The girl lay twitching on the floor, her hair turned into an afro and electricity running up her arms. She shook herself and stood up as I watched from behing the tree. "Hoshiko! Ow!" She cried, glaring at Pikachu.  
Hoshiko?  
She looked around, then reached into her pocket, revealing the terrible apple. She frowned at it slightly, then tossed it into the air. It opened up in a flash of white feathers, and there was a sort of whooshing noise. There, trembling on the ground, was Mew. Quickly forgetting the fact I was supposed to be hiding, I shreiked "Mew!" and charged at her. The fluttering pink eyelids shot open, wide and alert like that time I had to use the defib guys to wake her up. I looked up at the girl who was gaping either in horror or shock, and opening and closing her mouth like she was(a dying fish) trying to say something. Pikachu looked panicked, and I wasn't sure if I looked relieved or horrified.

I know, it's short, but writer's block is kicking me in the face right now. Also, we have halloween break at school for a week and our teacher obviosly thinks 'Homework time!' and throws ten tons of it on us.  
:( Sorry guys.  
Hey! LAZY! LEAVE A REVIEW!  
NYAAAAAAAAAAA- 


	15. Chapter 15: Confusion

Hi, guys.  
This chapter is to pacify- ahem, satisfy your weird need for this random lil' fic.  
Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. Why don't you have a look at me and PikaMewGirl's new fic called The Pokemon Talk Show?  
Sorry for the cliffie, it wasn't very effective, Neko :)

Pichu's POV-

I blinked in horror as the realization hit me.  
I just jumped straight out in front of the threat, shouting out in human language, and waking Mew. Slowly, with a cringe, I tilted my head towards the human. She lookeed more confused than horrified now. Oh, I see.  
She's pretending she didn't know she'd caught Mew!  
I've seen trainers catching rare Pokemon(like Eevee) and opening their apple things as soon as they went in them. The girl must've done that and knocked Mew unconcious so she didn't leap out!  
I gave my all and did my most furious expression I could muster, my cheeks sparking and tingling and my sharp teeth bared, my head tilted forth and my eyes shadowed and deathglaring. She visibly trembled and took a step back. I growled as loudly as I could, which wasn't very loud, and slowly twisted my head away. I remembered Pikachu, and glanced at him. He was furiously glaring at the human, even though he had been following her around. I mentally sighed in relief. "Hey," I hissed to Pikachu in Pokespeak, "Can you help me get Mew away from here?"  
He looked away from the girl.  
"You know her? And yeah, okay," He said quietly. I nodded my thanks and gave the human an if-you-move-I-will-fry-you-look, then looked down at Mew, who was staring blankly ahead, blinking every so often. Her eyes slowly slipped closed, and she disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16: Dream

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Mewchu, I tried to send you the new chapter by PM but it was erased. (I tried to be clever and flick back a page and when I came back it'd gone. Trust me, things get better) I know, don't kill me, I didn't update for AGES but I had a HUGE writing drought. _ And it didn't help that I was banned off my Pc, either :(  
Anyway, something good happens here and you'll meet a new OC... A strange one... :D Chu also gets weird things happening to her. HEY WHY AM I GIVING OUT A.N. SPOILERS?! Sorry, I'll get on with it... X(

Chu's POV.

I stood staring blankly at the space where Mew had just lay. Nothing really seemed to be existing around me, just empty, cold air. I dropped to my knees, my eyes watering and stinging with tears. My ears where drooped so that they came down past my shoulders, which were shaking terribly. I saw sympathetic glances from Hoshi and from 'Leila' a confused, though sad, stare. Suddenly the sound of wood breaking came from above and a great log fell in between me and the others. I barely noticed. Everything was silent to me, though I could see sparks flying (literally) from the other side of the felled tree. l just collapsed forward, the pain of losing my best friend hurting too much. Mew was a part of me- now she was gone, I was ripped in two. I heard a rustle from the shadows, but I didn't even bother to look. I just saw two Ursarings in rubber gloves' heads emerge from over the top of the log. I saw them lift up Leila and Hoshi without a sound other than the almost unavoidable cruch of leaves under their feet as they walked away.

3rd person

"Subject 151 sucessfully teleported. Starting capture of subjest Static now." At these words, spoken by a female voice, Chu was surrounded by a small fence of rubber-coated steel bars. Before she had a hope of getting out, a roof of the same material slipped over the top of the cage from one of the walls, blocking one of the only escape routes there. From the ceiling extended a metal arm, which lifted Chu into the air while a floor slipped under her. It then dumped her onto the floor and slipped back into the roof. Then, all the gaps in the cage were sealed by small sheets of steel in rubber casing. Chu was utterly trapped.

Out of the shadows the speaker stepped. She was tall, around 5'4, with long, snowy hair which hung down to her waist, bright purple eyes and a white sundress tied in the middle with a ribbon matching her eyes. Her feet were bare and a pair of violet cat ears were crowing her head. A purple tail stood perfectly straight at her back. Her name was Bianca Sumire. "Capture of subject Static complete. Witnesses removed." Bianca stepped forward ad collected Chu's cage. The motion threw Chu against the wall, nearly knocking her out. Bianca walked away, knowing every tree and path in the forest by heart. She carried the cage around, swinging it like it was empty. Chu was jolted around until eventually she was knocked unconcious.

Chu began to have a strange dream...


End file.
